


Inconsequential

by veiledndarkness



Category: Little Miss Sunshine
Genre: Frank/Dwayne pairing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-04
Updated: 2007-08-04
Packaged: 2020-10-24 09:07:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20703452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veiledndarkness/pseuds/veiledndarkness
Summary: Discussions are best held in private.





	Inconsequential

Author's Name: veiledndarkness

Story Title: Inconsequential

Rating: Hmm, I'd say Mild R just to be safe

Warnings: Frank/Dwayne pairing

Summary: Discussions are best held in private.

Disclaimer: None of these characters are mine, no profit is made from this.

*Part of the LMS Mini Fic-Fest Challenge. My prompt was number 9*

*

It's not that Dwayne doesn't believe in God; it's just that he thinks that God is a myth.  


  
The whole concept of it, the very idea of God in itself is what strikes him as both amusing and redundant. To believe so whole heartedly in an unseen, unreachable, iconic figure who judges all, that is amusing to Dwayne.

  
__  
“Do you believe?” Frank whispers to him, his fingers tracing a slow pattern on Dwayne’s stomach, watching his skin move as he breathes. Dwayne snorts lowly. “Is there a point?”  
  
“Some argue there is,” Frank counters. “Some are born followers,” Dwayne says.  
  
  
  
He understands the need that other people have, their will to believe that someone has control over something. The feeling that fate has been tossed to the wind could make a person want to drop to their knees and pray that someone might fix their problems.  
  
  
__  
“Fate isn’t always set in stone,” Frank says as he trails his mouth over Dwayne’s neck, feeling his heartbeat pulse slowly. Dwayne arches against him, licking his dry lips. “Why rely on what you can’t see?” he whispers.  
  
“Everyone needs something to believe in,” Frank murmurs, his tongue distracting Dwayne thoroughly. “I believe in this,” Dwayne says breathlessly.  
  
  
  
He sees that people need to have something to believe in. That it's an insistent need within a person's mind to have a higher power who will guide them. When Frank reads to him, telling him stories of the Ancient Greeks and their devout beliefs in the many Gods and Goddesses who shaped their world, he feels a common thread of understanding.  
  
  
__  
“It’s easier to give up control, to let someone guide you rather than strike out on your own,” Franks says, his slick fingers teasing Dwayne, bringing him close to the edge, and then retreating, again and again. “For you, I can,” Dwayne says, biting his hand to stifle his moans, rocking his hips, helplessly aroused, his skin burning with anticipation.  
  
  
  
It's not that he doesn't believe. It's more that God seems much like the ancient stories, a myth, a story to be told, a warning or lesson in morals, judgment and justice, something to be aware of and consider, to submit.  
  
  
  
As Frank slides into him, Dwayne feels a flicker of awareness, of what submitting is to him. He holds still, his body obeying Frank’s whispered words instinctively. He believes in this, this moment, this love they have, this silent understanding, their story, their lives.  
  
Everything else is inconsequential.

  
  



End file.
